Before The Bananna Split
by Lovetta Dream
Summary: Today we will see a part of Bella's we have never seen before. Bella doesnt even remember. In the end who is Jason? And how does he know Bella. Rated T for mild swearing. My first Fanfiction. Some OOCness.
1. Preview

Bella P.O.V_(point of view)_

_Flashback/ Dreams are in italic._

_"__Justin? Justin!,"I yelled. I'm sorry is all he said. We were standing in the middle of a clearing. His back, facing me. He was wearing all black! His hair was longer, it had a shine to it. He was different but I knew it was him. "Justin? Justin!,"His shoulders tensed. "Please don't leave me," I whispered. He slowly turned around and BEEEEPPP!_

My alarm went off and I fell out of my bed. Edwards' rich honey chuckles turned into laughs as I glared at him. Wow me falling out of bed was so funny. Ha-Ha-Ha I thought to myself. Edward tried to cough to cover up all of his laughing but I'm not stupid. ~Vampires don't need to cough~ Stupid Volvo owner I staged whispered then proceeded to stage pout. I love Edward without one doubt. I cant wait to get married.


	2. Chapter 1

Bella P.O.V_(point of view)_

_Flashback/ Dreams are in italic._

Edward already left after my little rendevous with the floor. Either my glare or Alice's threats were working because after placing a kiss on my head and whispering his undieing love Edward was gone gone. At first I was a little sad. But I remember Charile was downstairs and even if he doesn't pay attention to many thing he will wonder why Edward was at the house in my bed room. As I got in the shower I thought about how charlies not so bad about Edward lately. I think its because of the leture I gave him. Yes I said leuture. I told him either way I was marring Edward. I told him he couldn't treat me like a child any more. I then stromed out of the room. Edward was out hunting and I'm glad because if he was here he would try to make me forgive and forget and right now I just wanted to stayed mad. About an hour later Charlie came up with a plate full of fries, eyes full of unshed tears, and a head of understandment. I was so into my flashback I just noticed the water was running cold. I stepped out and the floor was slippery so to say to least I fell. Dont ask how because I didnt even know I feel until I hit the floor. "Bella," my dad yell worry covering his voice. "Im okay," dad I yelled back. I could hear deep troaty sounds coming from downstairs. Why is everybody laughing at me.

* * *

><p>Hahahaha! Corny.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Bella P.O.V

(In her room wrapped in a towel)

What to wear I ask myself? Edward couldnt come and pick me up and I was supossed to come to his house at 10:00 it was now 10:13 and I wasnt even dressed. UHGGGGG! My room is a mess and all my chothes are dirty. What to wear? I thought to myself as I slump into a pile of chothes that were just to hot to wear today. I could just wear my PJ's but Alice would kill me. I could just do my wash but that would take to much time. It was sunny outside so Edward couldnt come and pick me up.

Well he could but that would end up in a massive disaster including the voturi and innoccent bystanders. Well not so innoccent if Laren and Jessica was in the crowd. Ever since me and Edward told everyone about the engagement Laren had something to say. Just yesterday I overheard Laren tell Jessica I was pregnant and that was the onlly reason Edward wanted to marry me.

(flashback)

I was in Piggly Wiggly when I heard her. Edward was right beside me. So I role my eyes and did whats a responsible adult does? I grabbed a pregnacy test was funny to see there eyes pop out of there heads before I turned and walked away.

(end flashback)

Annnyway! What to wear? Ughhhh! I groaned as I threw myself on the bed but just my luck I bounced off and landed on the floor with a thud. Just as I was about to pick Myself up I Noticed three boxes all different sizes underneath my bed. "What the Carlise," I thought as I grabbed each box and opened them.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry how short this chapter is. When typing it up it seemed so much longer.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Read . Email me with any questions and if you would like Id give you a sneak peak of anyone of my stories. Also dont be mad at me but Im putting all stories on hold until new year. I have realized how unhealthy it is to read so much. Lol. I have a problem an Im going to get help until then if you know any great FRUIT BASKETS story. Please comment. Happy Holidays!

* * *

><p><strong>Yours Truely,<strong>

**Lovetta Dream**


End file.
